bratzgirlzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratz Wiki
funk.jpg|Bratz Funk N' Glow|link=FunkNGlow|linktext=Glow it on the Dance Floor with the Bratz! CatzBratz.jpg|Bratz Catz|link=Bratz Catz|linktext=Bratz by day and Catz by Night! feath.jpg|Bratz Featherageous|link=Featherageous|linktext=The Bratz Featherageous girls are outrageous! dfg.jpg|The Bratz Crew|link=Bios|linktext=Meet the girls with a passion 4 Fashion and their friends! 'THE ONLY GIRLS WITH A PASSION 4 FASHION' Bratz are the only girls with a passion 4 fashion! Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin & Jade are all about rockin’ the hottest fashion trendz with their friends and some serious attitude. With tons of confidence and style to match, the Bratz make heads turn wherever they go! The Bratz Wiki is an encyclopedic resource for all things Bratz. Want to add info to the encyclopedia? Just click "edit" at the top of any page, and be sure to follow our guidlines! 'CHARACTERS' The Bratz Crew is based on 4 girls (Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin & Jade) and 4 Boys (Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Thad) who live in Stylesville. Over the years a lot of Friends affiliated the Bratz Crew. Cloe Sasha Yasmin Jade Meygan Dylan Dylan Eitan Thad Koby Katia Vinessa Shania Dana Fianna Click here for a full list of Bratz characters 'OTHER' Toys, Dolls and Merchandes - MGA Entertainment and Bratz Bratz Movies and CDs - Bratz Website Bratz on Television - Bratz Spin Offs 'BRATZ NEWS' - There's going to be a new Bratz Spin Off Line called "Bratzillaz"! - At this years Australian Toy Fair 3 of the Fall 2012 Lines were revealed: "Biker Babez", "Styling Starz" and "Midnight Mystique" - MGA is releasing a Bratz Line without hair called "True Hope" for people with cancer. - Bratz.com got a Brand new look including a lot of new Stuff. - After a lot of Fans were asking for a new Fianna doll, she will finally have her comeback in the upcoming "Strut It!" doll line. - The Bratz Movie "Desert Jewelz" is now available in the USA! The Movie will also be promoted with a new Desert Jewelz Bratz Line. - For this spring the Bratz got new faces. Every Bratz girl got her own unique face! - Shadi, one of the 10-10-10 dolls got her comeback. After non of the 10-10-10 dolls were used again, she will finally be included in the new Trend It! Line. - After years of discussing if MGA or Mattel has the right for Bratz, MGA finally won the fight against Mattel! Check the Bratz Club Facebook Page for the latest updates and breaking news. 'MONTHLY BRATZ POLL' What's your favorite Line from this Spring? Funk N' Glow Featherageous Catz Neon Runway Heart Breakerz Desert Jewelz Trend It! 'BRATZ WIKI ON FACEBOOK' Like us on Facebook and get the latest news, Videos and Pictures! 'DID YOU KNOW...?' -...that Bratz do have over 150 Friends. -...that in 2005, global sales of Bratz and Bratz products reached two billion dollars. -...that in the first 5 years over 125 Million Bratz were sold Worldwide. -...that there has been over 600 Bratz dolls made. -...that Meygan originally left the town in 2003 but later came back again. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Bratz Girlz Wiki